Star High
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Laurel and Oliver's break up was friendly. But everyone thinks that Oliver cheated on her with Sara, because that's what Sara told everyone to keep her own secret. Now with Oliver and Felicity falling for each other, Laurel must get the truth out there.


Felicity Smoak walked down the hall of Star High. It was the first school day of the new year and the last year of high school for Felicity. She would go to Yale in the fall with her best friend, Curtis Holt. Felicity was opening her locker when she saw Oliver Queen, the star of the football team and every girls crush.

"He'll never noticed you," Curtis said making Felicity turn around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Oliver Queen is a playboy anyways," Curtis said opening his own locker.

"You don't know him," Felicity said than close her locker.

"Last year he cheated on Laurel Lanee with her own sister, Sara," Curtis said as they went class.

"I still don't buy that," John Diggle said waiting for them at the classroom door. Dig, as everyone called him, was everyone's friend. He was also on the school newspaper.

"Always digging for a story," Felicity smiled sitting at a desk.

"Sara has secret and I will find out what it is," Dig said.

* * *

Laurel and her best friend, Lyla Michaels,were having lunch outside when some girls screamed. Lyla turn around to see Oliver invite them to sit with him.

"Ugh, why does everyone love him," Lyla questioned .

"Oliver is the kindest guy in school," Laurel said.

"He wasn't so kind when he cheated on in you," Lyla yelled .

No one really knew why Laurel and Oliver broke up. Laurel had fell for Tommy Merlgn, Oliver's best friend. Oliver been happy for them. That night Laurel helped Oliver babysit his little sister, Thea, as a way to say sorry and thank you. The next morning Quentin, Laurel's dad, had told her that Oliver had cheated on her with Sara. Laurel knew that was a lie. To this day Laurel still didn't know who Sara was with.

"Laurel, what are you thinking," Lyla questioned.

"Oliver was with me that night," Laurel whispered.

"Why didn't you guys say anything," Lyla asked.

"Sara begged us not to. She is hiding something's," Laurel said.

"You should talk to my boyfriend, John Diggle. He could help you find out what it is," Lyla said.

* * *

After School Felicity went outside to find she missed the bus. She started to walk. She saw Sara talking to last year's new girl, Nyssa al Ghul. Felicity always thought that girl was no good. Felicity kelp walking.

"Felicity," someone called. Felicity turn around to see Oliver pulling up.

"O-Oliver," asked Felicity.

" do you need a ride, " Oliver asked.

"You don't have to that. It's out of your way and you probably have homework," Felicity said.

"You helped me with math last year. Besides it's a long walk. Hop in," Oliver said.

Felicity was surprised that he even remembered her. Oliver had been really nice to her. To tell the truth Felicity found Oliver really sweet. That's why she agreed with Dig. Not that she would ever tell Curtis any of that. Felicity got in and they pulled away.

"How have you been," questioned Oliver.

"Good," Felicity said.

"Any word from your dad," Oliver asked.

"Nope," Felicity said.

"I haven't told anyone," Oliver said. Last year while Oliver was over, Felicity's dad packed a bag and left. Felicity cried and Oliver had stayed until she fell asleep.

"I told Laurel. I didn't want her to get mad at you," Felicity said.

"I know and thanks for that. How are you doing with your dad," Oliver asked.

"I'm doing okay. I more mad than anything,"

Oliver looked over and saw that Felicity looked sad. He pulled over and took one of her hands.

"Talk to me. What's wrong," Oliver asked looking into her eyes.

"Why wasn't I good enough,". Felicity cried.

"I'm sure it wasn't about you,," Oliver said hugging her.

* * *

Meanwhile Laurel was waiting in homeroom for Diggle. He came in and sat down at a table. Laurel sat down to.

"You need info," Dig asked.

"You really are on a newspaper," Laurel said.

"I thought that was cool," Dig said.

"Just tell me what you know about Sara," Laurel said.

"Five weeks before your break up, Sara started to hang out with Nyssa al Ghul,"

"I know that but dad told her to stay away from her a week before the break up," Laurel said.

"Well,.she didn't listen," said Dig.

"I'm not surprised. What do you know about Nyssa," Laurel asked.

"She's in a gang,"

"That's why dad didn't like her,"

"There's more, she's gay and I believe she's dating Sara," Dig said.

"That's who Sara was with that night," Laurel whispered.

"There's something else you should know,"

"What is it,"

'I think Oliver likes Felicity, " Dig said.

"Oh, I know he does. He told me when broke up," Laurel said getting up.

"And you're okay with it," Dig questioned.

"Of course, Felicity is awesome," Laurel said then left.

* * *

Please review, favorite and follow.


End file.
